Una Nueva Luna
by stefanny93
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Edward en ves de alejar a Bella despues de lo sucedido con jasper el día de su cumpleaños la acerca mas hacia el?


CAPITULO I

Después de lo ocurrido con Jasper, no sabia que hacer, como actuar al respecto, conducía lo más lento que podía para que Bella se sintiera tranquila, pero aún así 140 k/h no es muy poco para un humano, ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos, absorta y entregada a ellos, quería, Necesitaba saber que cruzaba por su mente, en momentos como este odiaba que su mente fuera diferente a los humanos normales, pero esa era mi Bella… Ahora quizás después de esto ella quisiera dejarme, puedo ser apuesto pero nunca podre darle todo lo que ella merece.

Me sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, En menos de lo esperado llegamos a casa, me miraba con esos ojos que irradiaban amor, ternura, perdón y me hacia sentir miserable porque yo era un maldito asesino sin alma que no tenia derecho a arrebatarle la vitalidad a un ángel como Bella.

Baje del auto aún sin decir una sola palabra, abrí la puerta para que ella bajara, trataba de ocultar una lagrima, cuando la ayude a levantarse, era más que obvio que se sentía falta pero yo no podía permitir que ella estuviera en ese estado, debía hacer algo, no podía sufrir por mi culpa.

-Edward, ¿Aún me amas…?-Pregunto con un Hilo de voz

Yo la amaba con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser y me molestaba su pregunta era tonta- Claro Bella, te amo mas que a mi propia existencia tienes todo lo que quiero, amo y necesito…-Me callo con un beso desenfrenado cargado de ganas, de amor, ternura, necesidad como si fuera el ultimo. Después de estar así unos segundos, nos separamos, pues yo no respiraba pero ella si.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la puerta de la entrada dijo muy bajo, solo audible para mi

-Tu me preguntaste que quería de cumpleaños-dudo un momento pero su voz era muy firme- ya se que quiero, ahora es mejor que te vallas-volvió a callar y su silencio me mortificaba, como era posible me estaba dejando, no podía creer que mis estúpidas sospechas se estuvieran haciendo realidad…-y vengas dentro de un rato que necesito que hablemos, además Charlie no estará hoy en casa, Adiós.

No pude ver la expresión de mi cara en ese instante, pero sentía miedo temor, angustia, ansiedad por saber que quería decirme, dicho esto se entro dejándome parado en el buro de su puerta Nunca pensé que Bella algún día me fuese hablar de esa manera, ella siempre era dulce, no se sonara extraño pero la veo siempre débil, indefensa, frágil.

Subí a mi volvo y conduje lo mas rápido posible, en 15 minutos estuve en la mansión, me encontraba en el garaje pero desde hay podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos los presentes, Jasper estaba terriblemente arrepentido por lo sucedido, el me estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada, se veía realmente apesumbrado en su mente solo se encontraban frases como – _Perdón, soy un tonto, no merezco esta familia tan maravillosa, lo siento Edward enserio no lo quería hacer pero es que la sangre de Bella y mi sed, aún no la puedo controlar…-_

-Tranquilo, tu no tuviste la culpa, nadie tubo la culpa, todo fue un accidente…-me corto

-Ohh no Edward, yo debí contralarme, ese es mi deber como tu hermano y miembro de esta familia, deberás lo siento y perdóname.

-ya te dije que tranquilo Jasper, todo saldrá bien- o eso esperaba yo, dicho esto entre a casa y subí las escaleras rápidamente, entre a mi habitación y tome una ducha rápida, quería ir de caza así que debía apresurarme, antes de salir le dije a Esme que estaba en la salita de estar con Rosalie que estaría con Bella, ella asintió, cuando iba a salir, Alice me tomo por la cintura y me dio un abrazo, mientras la sentía sollozar, al ver que no hablaba y sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados me asuste un poco y decidí romper el silencio

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunté

-Nada, es solo que quiero que perdones a Jasper, y sea la decisión que tome Bella y tú, se que va a ser la correcta.- diciendo esto ya tenia una enorme sonrisa y estaba dando saltitos.

Le devolví el abrazo y le susurre _Gracias_ por sus hermosos deseos hacia mí, la solté y salí corriendo. En el bosque cace dos pumas para mi suerte y fui a casa de Bella. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas excepto las del cuarto de Bella, pero no sabia si subir o no subir, porque no tenia idea de que me esperaba.

Después de tanto pensarlo, subí y la habitación estaba vacía, y cuando digo vacía me refiero a ella, pero estaba su impregnado a ese delicioso aroma de fresas que solo ella emanaba. Mire el perfecto orden en como tenia todo, pero me detuve al ver una foto que tenia en un lindo marco, en su biblioteca estábamos todos, estaba Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, Bella y yo, nos veíamos como una gran y hermosa familia, pero eso éramos, deseaba mas que nadie que ella estuviera siempre a mi lado.

Pero quien era yo para quitarle su vida, su familia, sus amigos la oportunidad de tener una vida, de enamorarse, de tener su propia familia, la oportunidad de ver crecer su familia, de envejecer, por mi egoísmo estaba quitándole todas esas oportunidades.

Sentí como se abría la puerta lentamente, me gire y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, era lo mas hermoso que halla visto en mas de un siglo de existencia. Estaba caminando hacia mi, traía un pijama extremadamente corta, era una fina bata azul satinada, de una lencería fina por lo que podía observar, era ceñida a su cuerpo, sus curvas resaltaban, dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas , su cabello caía como cascadas en sus hombros se veía deslumbrante, estaba sonrosada, supongo que fue por la manera en que me quede mirándola -_eres un idiota Edward si cierras la boca se ve igual- _me decía una vocecita en mi cerebro creo que era mi conciencia pero no se, me lo repetí esto una y otra vez hasta que por fin Salí de mi ensoñación y la cerré.

Se sentó en la cama insegura pero su cara se veía divertida y nerviosa, palmeo el lado derecho de la cama en ademan de que me sentara lo hice un poco dudoso, estaba nervioso sabia que no podía pasar nada malo pues ella era frágil, el depredador aquí era yo.

-Me dijiste que escogiera mi regalo de cumpleaños-hizo una pausa, donde yo estaba desesperándome por la curiosidad y la intriga – Ya se que quiero,-Tomo aire y ahora si era cierto, estaba desesperado por saber que me iba a decir, ella tomo aire y lo dijo como si de ello dependiera su vida-Quiero estar contigo Edward, quiero ser tuya por siempre , quiero…- No la deje seguir no podía creer lo que mis oído estaban escuchando, esto era mejor que cien coros de ángeles hablándome, ella estaba renunciando a todo por mi, eso me hacia sentir feliz pero al mismo tiempo desdichado, no era justo, yo pensé que ya se había olvidado de esa loca idea la estaba besando sus labios eran adictivos, ella era mi adicción la necesitaba para seguir, ella era por quien aun seguía con vida y si fuera humano mi corazón latiría solo por ella.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado, sus brazos estaban sujetas a mi cuello y sus manos enredadas en mi desordenada cabellera, por mi parte mis manos hacían de las suyas estaban totalmente descontroladas parecía que tuvieran vida propia, recorrían sus curvas como si conocieran los caminos, subían y bajaban.

Despego sus labios de los míos e hizo un camino de besos por mi mentón hasta que llego al lóbulo de mi oreja y lo beso, sentía corrientosos eléctricos cada vez que Bella me besaba, el calor que ella emanaba me hacia sentir cálido como cuando era humano… Pero no lo era, por eso debía parar eso pero mi cuerpo no lo quería lo deseaba, la deseaba… ella se puso a ahorcadas en mi cintura siguió besándome la boca y empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. En ese instante no aguante mas y empecé a tocar su cuerpo por debajo de la tela, ella temblaba ante el contacto con mi piel, dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido de placer que me hacían enloquecer y cada vez debilitar mas mi autocontrol.

Ella termino de despojar mi camisa dejando mi pecho pétreo al aire libre, necesitaba mas de ella, la amaba y la… Deseaba, pero estaba mal esto no podía estar ocurriendo trate de pararla, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que se sintiera herida. La tome por la cintura y la separe de mis labios, ella me miro con la cara desconcertada y le dije lo más dulce que pude sonar:

-Bella cariño, esto esta mal, te puedo hacer daño y no quiero jugar con tu seguridad- Ella se paro de la cama hecha una fiera, me miro con sus hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas

-Edward, si no quieres estar conmigo, no tienes que andar disculpándote por eso, lo puedo entender, pero por favor no empieces con lo de tu auto control porque tu y yo sabemos muy bien que si puedes, otra cosa es que no quieras…- Eso me había dolido demasiado como creía ella que no la deseaba si era perfecta era extremadamente hermosa y para colmo me provocaba de semejante manera, la mire la tome por la cintura y le plante un beso en los labios mas desenfrenado, le demostraría a ella y a mi mismo que si podía, la amaba la necesitaba y ella no merecía sufrir ni derramar una sola lagrima por mi culpa.

Cada vez necesitaba mas de ella fui subiendo con mis manos su bata, la recosté en la cama con toda la delicadeza que se merece en su rostros se veía la felicidad, me murmuro al oído -_Amor quiero ser tuya por siempre, te prometo que si me llegas hacer el menor daño te lo diré, pero confió ciegamente en ti y se que no harás nada que me lastime… Te amo…- _Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, yo también te amo fue lo único que pude decir, fui bajando los tirantes de su pijama lentamente, dejando al descubierto su sostén era hermoso, estaba maravillado con ella, termine por desgarrar su pijama no aguantaba esa tonta tela que separaba nuestros cuerpos, ella sujeto sus piernas a mi cintura y empezó a besar mi cuello, a tocar mi espalda descubierta hasta que llego a mi pantalón y lo fue desabrochando lentamente, yo por mi parte desabroche inseguro su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus redondos y cálidos pechos, le plante un beso en los labios el cual ella no desprecio, hice un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Su voz me detuvo y dijo:

-_Señor Culén, siento que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones-, _y no se como hizo pero quedo encima de mi y empezó a quitarme los pantalones, hoy era su preso y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo no puse ningún tipo de resistencia.

Desde mis piernas empezó a besarme, acariciar y a rozar con sus pechos mi piel, esa era una sensación muy placentera, me hacia estar en el paraíso, _mi paraíso _ al llegar a mi boca nos dimos un beso desenfrenado, la gire para estar encima de ella y termine de quitar la ultima prenda que tenia, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, empecé a prepararla para lo que se venia, empecé a besar sus pechos, a mordisquearlos y ella gemía y gritaba mi nombre de una manera que me hacia perder la cabeza, introducir mis dedos dentro de ella, al principio se estremeció pero después me halo hacia su boca y me beso con desenfreno, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba sus pechos, ella pedía más y eso quería darle, sentí como su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse debajo de mi, estaba llegando al clímax, sentí como llego y su cara se llenaba de placer y paz, me besaba aun mas me decía que me amaba y eso me puso feliz, puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, así que era el momento, empecé a penetrarla lentamente, al principio en su cara había una mueca de dolor y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, _le dije que no había problema, que le dolería un poco pero que después de un instante pasaría, _ empecé a embestirla suavemente y con mis besos borre las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, después de un instante ya no había rastro de dolor si no que esta llena de dicha, me pedía mas así que aumente el ritmo de embestidas, ella chocaba sus caderas contra mi cuerpo cada vez mas rápido hasta que sentí que no aguantaba mas, se lo dije y me dijo que era hora… los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo, esta sensación era indescriptible. Seguía dentro de ella y la besaba, me recosté a su lado mientras ella descansaba en mi pecho, acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-_Edward… Te amo… Te amo más que a nada y a nadie…..-_dijo ella dormida, era linda, era maravillosa, era una diosa, era mi todo, era _mía, _era _Mi Bella._

CAPITULO II

Pov. Bella

Salimos de la mansión, después de lo ocurrido con Jasper supongo que Edward se debe estar culpando por todo, se debe estar sintiendo pésimo pero no era su culpa, era mi culpa, solo mi culpa fue por mi torpeza, ¿a quien se le ocurre cortarse con una cinta de papel en una casa llena de vampiros?, si fuera menos torpe no hubiera ocurrido nada y todo hubiera ocurrido sin ningún percance, pero no siempre tenia que idear una manera de


End file.
